


Dog is My Co-pilot

by glasgow_blue



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasgow_blue/pseuds/glasgow_blue





	Dog is My Co-pilot

Title: Dog is My Co-pilot  
Word Count: ~390  
Disclaimer: I am making this shit up.  
Archive: Please ask.

This is a Blue Plate Special for [](http://laerwen.livejournal.com/profile)[**laerwen**](http://laerwen.livejournal.com/) , who wanted _Billy, home, dog, rain_

Griffin likes to walk in the city and Billy is happy to come along. They roam the pavement in tandem, taking in the sights and sounds and smells. To a casual observer, they might seem aimless--one soft nose to the ground and the other aimed slightly skyward--but Billy and Griff both know that not all who wander are lost.

There's a fish and chips shop in Prince's Square that lets Griff come right on in and sit at Billy's feet by the counter and another over in Kelvingrove that has been known to offer free chips in exchange for a new trick. Generally speaking, Billy prefers Thai to fried haddock and potatoes, but some sacrifices are worth making. For his part, Griff keeps pace on their walk-abouts and only chases squirrels on days that end in the letter Y.

They like it best when it's rainy. There's a peace that comes with strolling along through the mad dash for doorways and the cover of bus stops. There are games to be played while ducking errant brollys and young boys in bright yellow Macs. Spaniels are water dogs and Griffin seeks out every puddle and gutter, sometimes pulling Billy along in his rush to splash around. Wet paws, wet jeans, damp around the collar--most agree that man and beast alike are cuter with spikey, rain-soaked hair.

Billy tried taking the bus home from Govan Cross, once, but things went south when Griff stole a pastie from a small girl who was otherwise engaged with a toy mobile phone. Now, they take cabs if two or more feet are too tired to make the trek back home. And Billy likes that, too. He likes to chat with cabbies while Griff snores softly beside him on the seat. Likes to carry a limp but happy spaniel up to the flat and rub him dry with the good towels--the ridiculously expensive ones from John Lewis over in the Buchanan Galleries. They're white--Lord knows what possessed him--and they show all the city grime that slips from Giffin's coat, so Billy knows he's clean.

On days like those, Billy makes coffee and toasted cheese sandwiches and takes restorative naps on the couch; Griffin tucked in beside him. He's never sure who is the luckier of the pair.

With thanks to my ever-faithful beta, [](http://taibhrigh.livejournal.com/profile)[**taibhrigh**](http://taibhrigh.livejournal.com/) and to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=), who had Griffin's name at hand.


End file.
